The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name is ‘Pineapple Popsicle’. Kniphofia is in the family Asphodelaceae. Kniphofia ‘Pineapple Popsicle’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased plants: Kniphofia 9-1, as the seed parent, and Kniphofia 9-3, as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Little Maid’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar is longer blooming, more free flowering, and more vigorous.